1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a game apparatus which causes a list of games to be displayed on a display means, such that one of the list of games that is selected by a player is executed.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a type of games such that each game contains a number of games (so-called “mini-games”). Such a game is commonly designed so that the player is allowed to select any of the mini-games. Specifically, a player is able to play any desired mini-game that is selected typically on a game selection screen.
Some mini-game-based games are designed in such a manner that a player is not allowed to select from all of the mini-games provided in the game. In such a game, a player can only select from a limited number of mini-games at an early stage. Thereafter, as the user clears all of the mini-games which are currently allowed for selection, for example, the user is enabled to select further mini-games. Thus, the player is progressively allowed to play new mini-games. Such a game provides the player with an incentive to play further mini-games, thereby adding to the excitement of the player.
However, in such a conventional game, a condition for being entitled to selecting further mini-games (i.e., the condition for allowing further mini-games to appear on the game selection screen) is the mere clearance of all of the mini-games which are currently allowed for selection. In other words, the player can tell when such mini-games will appear, so that there is little sense of surprise for getting further mini-games on the screen.
Moreover, since the mini-games will appear according to a predetermined order, the game progress may become monotonous.
Since new mini-games will appear on the condition that the player clears all of the mini-games which are currently allowed for selection, the player will never be able to cause the new mini-games to appear on the screen even if there is one mini-game that the player cannot clear.